This invention relates to synchronizing databases.
Copying changes made in one database to another database is known as database synchronization. Synchronization is typically performed to ensure that changes made to a master database are propagated to its slave databases and vice versa. A master database is one that maintains sets of data tables that are referenced by the slave databases, often in a so-called xe2x80x9chub and spokexe2x80x9d arrangement.